


Chamber Of My Loaded Heart

by IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen



Series: Songstress Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Brutality, Drama, Feels, Inspired by Music, Love, Other, Rivaille - Freeform, Romance, Russian Roulette, Snarky Levi, bound and beaten, ereri, gun - Freeform, hostage, mafia, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen/pseuds/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been caught by the underground gang he once fought for. When he was still known as Rivaille. Eren is given three options: For him to leave Levi behind and the gang leaves him in peace, For him to act like a hero and attempt to save Levi, or for him to play a solo game of Russian Roulette - winning both of their freedoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamber Of My Loaded Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The way you pronounce Deathsby is 'Deaths*bee'. 
> 
> This is going to be one of many works in the 'Songstress Series'. They are all based off of songs that were the cause of their inspiration. This one in particular being, Rihanna's 'Russian Roulette'.
> 
> You can listen to the song here:
> 
>  
> 
> [Rihanna - 'Russian Roulette'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQ2nCGawrSY)

The room was dark only light from a single bulb, hovering over the table illuminated anything. The table it hung over was dirty and had knife marks all over its surface. Blood splatters that were old with a gross browness stained it. A gun rested in the center of the wooden space. It's silvery glint made the weapon look alive. Almost like a cagey animal looking to strike.

"Eren are you fucking stupid?! You stupid fucking brat!" Levi yelled hoarsely at the young man. "You will get over me. You will find someone else. So much to live for!"

There were two men standing on either side of Eren. They held guns identical to the one before him - pointed directly at his head. As an insurance if he grabbed the gun other than for its intended purpose. He would not live to use it on the man across from him.

"You know Eren, your little scumbag butt buddy has a point." The man leaned back in his chair, locks of oily hair falling back with him, and he puffed on an overstuffed cigar. "We have no beef with you. Eventually we were going to catch up with Rivaille. He is my property, my prized fighter, well...was my prized fighter." 

The man turned his head in Levi's direction, the cigar dipping with his grinning greasy lips, "He's only puppy chow now. Stupid motherfucker."

"His *name* is Levi you sorry sack of shit." Eren growled at the skeez of a man named William Deathsby. 

Eren was beside himself as he saw Levi bound to the chair. Before he had found him here Deathsby's men gave him a serious one over. It couldn't have been only a handful who had done it knowing Levi. No. A whole gang had to have overtaken him.

One of Levi's eyes was swollen shut, blood had gushed from his nose as well as his swollen lips, and his entire face was puffy. He knew if he had tried to touch it. Even Levi would probably yell,from the slightest pressure placed upon it.

"I have given you your options little man." Deathsby leaned forward starting to count off with his fingers as he spoke. "Number one", he held one fat gnarly finger up, "you walk your happy ass out of here alive." Another finger went up, "You try to play idiot hero and get both of your asses killed." The third and final finger went up, "You play a simple game of Russian Roulette. If you survive, both of you can skip out of here, and hump each other like gay bunnies into the sunset."

"How do I know not all six chambers are filled or if one out of the six is. While the other five are empty?" Eren asked him frustratedly his eyes never leaving Levi. Except to occasionally slide over to the jerk bastard.

Deathsby leaned back again and shrugged, "That's the fun of it. You don't. Now you have two minutes to make up your mind. Or else my boys are going to pop your head like a zit with a trigger."

"Levi forgive me." Eren said to him as he grabbed the gun from the table.

"Eren no,don't do it! Eren! Eren, no!" Levi thrashed around in the chair.

'CLICK'

Levi relaxed sighing and willing the sob he was about to let loose fade from his lungs. Though his chest remained tightly coiled. If the fool managed to pull this off and they both survived and went home. Bet your sweet ass Levi was going to punish Eren.

The hand Eren held the gun with shook, his eyes were closed, and his gritted teeth showed from tightly drawn lips. 

"So far. So good. Right squirt?" Deathsby chuckled as he flicked his cigar. The man's beady eyes eagerly waiting for the next round.

They were going to make it out of there alive. They were going to make it out of there together. Eren constantly chanted in his head over and over again as he steeled his nerves. No way in hell was he going to allow them to be parted.

'CLICK'

"See Rivaille, Lady Luck has seemed to take a shining to you." Deathsby smirked at the bludgeoned man. "And so far I have proven that I am keeping my word. Just four more chambers, sweetheart."

"Yeah. I can feel the good fortune radiating in my fractured skull." Levi spat a bloody loogie his way. "By the way. It was me who shagged your pretty little plastic wife." Levi chuckled even though his ribs ached and his head throbbed. "She loved every minute of impaling my cock."

"You trifling cum puss maggot." The mob boss growled at him. "Better be lying, you son of a bitch."

"Levi! Shut the fuck up! I know what you're doing." Eren said his hand a bit more steady, but it was still visibly shaking. The gun still pressed against his temple. He knew Levi was baiting Deathsby. So he would rage out and kill Levi, so Eren would walk out home free.

What Levi didn't seem to understand - there was no home with out him. Nor was there going to be any semblance of freedom. Because he would always be shackled to his memory of love for Levi. And any dwelling would be devoid of comfort.

'CLICK'

"Three for three so far." One of the men stationed at his side murmured.

"Right before I left your asinine bag of cretens. I defiled every marital possession in your home with her underneath me." Levi taunted Deathsby and licked his lips, wetting the dried blood, and smearing it about. "Cotton candy whore crying out my name!"

'CLICK'

The sound of a chair scooting snapped Eren's eyes open. 

"GOD DAMN IT LEVI!" Eren shouted as Deathsby strode over to Levi. The bruised man sneering up at the fat fuck. "I ONLY HAVE TWO CHAMBERS LEFT."

Levi leaned a bit to stare past Deathsby's large frame, "I am not willing to let you take those chances." He smirked. "Fucking brat."

His dark head whipped to the side blood spraying from it. The sound of skin smacking against skin and Deathsby's balled fist in the air for another assault.

'CLICK'

Another smacking sound erupted in front of him, but the mob boss blocked his view of what was happening. However he did hear Levi grunt in pain. If he could hold out a little longer. There was only one more round left. The deciding factor of who wins and loses; of who gets to live and who gets to die.

"Levi. If you're still conscious you fucking asshole jerkwad!" Eren started to choke out as tears streamed down his face. Knowing very well this could be his last moments. "I love you. I have ever only loved you. You are my world and my one and only."

After he spoke he took a deep breath and tried to accept whatever card fate was about to deal him. No matter the outcome it was written in stone - he couldn't live without Levi. If he did die it was just as well. Though he preferred living out what remained of their futures.

Images flashed through his mind. Of Levi one day proposing to him at some snooty ass restaurant. Pulling pranks on each other as a newly engaged couple. 

The tears became heavier and he struggled to breathe.

Eren imagined their wedding someday. Mikasa his maid of honor, Armin his best man and Erwin being Levi's best man, Hange Levi's maid of honor. 

A sob tore through his throat and the gun in his hand began to violently shake.

One day them having kids however they chose to do so. Levi acting like a strict father, but really inside their babies have him, wrapped around their fingers. While Eren was the best damn housewife and he played the role of a doting mother.

"There is no reason to go on living. If there is no you. You are in all the things I want to experience."

'CLICK'

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be kept updated on my works and whatnot. Then please 'SUBSCRIBE' to my AN journal: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Queenie's AN Journal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748312/chapters/8317318)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I want to thank my readership. You make what I do even more worthwhile. You inspire me to continue doing what I love. Please keep being awesome lovelies!


End file.
